


The confession

by Consume_my_mind (orphan_account)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consume_my_mind
Summary: Basically the vineyard scene, but its poorly written :)(Its kinda in Hanschen's mind i guess, i dont even know at this point but here we are)
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel
Kudos: 7





	The confession

Hanschen had looked at the boy infront of him, taking in all the small things he loved about him. How his hair was tucked behind his ears, how if you didnt look close enough you wouldnt notice his eyes were two different colors (one being just slightly greener )

There were a million things he could've said, but in that moment none of them seemed to compare to Ernst's beauty. 

Hanschen, of all people, couldn't think of one coherent thing to say infront of him. Hanschen who won a poem writing contest just a year ago, Hanschen who reads shakespeare for fun. Hanschen who was known to captivate people with his words, left speechless by Ernst Robel. 

In the distance you could hear the church bells ring, slowly fading away after the fifth chime. 

"Those bells, so peaceful" Hanschen said, Ernst's mouth twitching up into a faint smile. 

"I know Hans" he said, laying his head in his lap and turning away to look at the workers in the distance, picking grapes. 

"You know, sometimes when its quiet like this in the evening I imagine my self a country pastor, my red cheeked wife, my library, my degrees, boys in girls who live nearby give me their hands and we'll go walking" by now Hanschen had his hand on Ernst's shoulder, lifting it slightly before speaking.

"You can't be serious" Ernst lifted his head from Hanschen lap, moving back so he could see Hanschen's face. 

"Really Ernst, you can't be such a sentimentalist, honestly the pious, serene faces you see on the clergy, well, its all an act. To hide they're envy."

Ernst is looking at Hanschen disbelievingly, he opens his mouth to say something. 

"Trust me, Ernst, there's only three ways a man can go, he can let the status quo defeat him, like Moritz. He can rock the boat and be Expelled, like Melchior, or he can bide his time and let the system work for him, like me" Hans had his arms open before dropping them to his side. 

"Think of the future as, a... Pail of whole milk. One man is going to sweat and stir, trying to churn it into butter like Otto. Another man will, fret, and spill his milk and cry all night, like Georg" Ernst softened a bit at that, covering his mouth to hide his giggle. 

"Then theres me, I'm like a pussycat, I just... Skim off the cream." Ernst's eyes widened as he choked on, seemingly nothing. 

"You just, skim of the cream?" He asked hoping for an explanation, instead he got a quick hum as a reply. 

"But, what about?" Hanschen's airy laugh made Ernst's cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"You're laughing? What? Hanschen?" 

Hanschen, didnt know what to do, he didn't want to lose his closest friend, but he didnt know if he could live one more second without kissing his soft lips. 

And so he gently cupped Ernst's face in his hands, causing the fidgeting boy to look him in the eyes. And then he kissed him. 

Ernst pushed back, separating the two. 

"Oh god" he whispered, almost quiet enough that Hanschen didnt hear it. 

"Mm, I know, when we look back, thirty years from now tonight will seem, unbelievably beautiful" Hans began to get up, walking away before Ernst could register. 

Hanschen slowed when he heard footsteps behind him. 

"And in the meantime?" Ernst asked, Hanschen didnt know the answer. Hanschen turned to face Ernst, looking for the disgust, or anger on his face, and found none. Instead he found something that looked like hope, Ernst's eyes looked brighter than Hanschen had ever seen them.

"Why not?" Neither of them moved for a moment, they both stood waiting for some sort of confirmation. Ernst brought his hand to Hanschen's shoulder, Hanschen bringing his down to Ernst waist, pulling him in. 

The world seemed to melt around them, Ernst pulled back and hummed in satisfaction. 

"You know, when I came here today I told myself we would only talk" Ernst's head was on Hanschen's chest, and Hans' arms were wrapped around the boys thin shoulders. He lifted his arms and stepped back, causing Ernst to stumble forward a little bit. 

"So, are you sorry that we?" Hans moved his finger between the two, gesturing vaguely before dropping his hand and turning to leave. 

"No, no! I love you Hanschen as I have never loved anyone!" Ernst didn't move after he finished the sentence, deciding that whatever had just happened was just Hans experimenting. He had just admitted that he was in love with his best friend, and now he had no one. Somehow, while he was sulking, he didnt notice Hanschen walking back up to him until he put his hand on his cheek. 

"And so you must" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped ya liked it!  
> You can bully me in the comments if you want, i was pretty out of it when this was written.


End file.
